A pressure sensor of the above kind is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,007 B2. The disclosed pressure sensor is relatively complicated to assemble although it does not comprise any means of connecting the sensor to a sensing location like a fluid line or any means for connecting to a control unit. Consequently, the assembly and installation is relatively complicated and requires additional equipment and parts.